legacy of madara and the moon
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: abandoned by james potter and having reawakened an ancient bloodline harry uchiha and artemis uzumaki set out to collect all chakra keys to give their mother her power back and show the wizarding world why you don't mess with a shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Legacy of madara and the moon**_

 **Hunter: hello everyone I'm back with the rewrite I hope I can make it better this time around.**

 **Artemis: well good luck with that I'm just glad you changed it back to more of wat you wanted in the beginning.**

 **Hunter: thanks arty would you mind doing the disclaimer**

 **Artemis: sure HUNTER with bad grammar doesn't own Naruto or harry potter if he did harry would have more close friends then just Ron and Hermione**

 **Hunter: and before I forget the pairing that Gravin X gave me I really liked it. it is harry ,artemis, Daphne and yakumo this is the pairing for now it has the possibility of having two more members so if you want someone in the harem let me know with the reason and possible ideas you would like to see but for now story start.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful night at privet drive in surrey it was a street where almost every house was a mirror image of each other.

All the houses where painted white and had perfectly mowed lawns with a couple of decorative gnomes here and there.

Most people were having dinner except for one figure who stepped into the street.

The figure estimated from his height couldn't be more than a child but because of the aura he was giving of and most of all the tanto he was carrying everyone stayed away from him.

The figure was wearing black jeans with multiple holes in them with an old headband that was being used as a belt the headband had a metal plate with a swirl on it **(Uzumaki swirl)** with a scratch going through it.

Something else noticeable was that on his right hand there was a ring with in it a purple gem with some kind of kanji in it **(Tobi/sasori ring).**

And on his left hand was a ring with a red gem within the gem was a black shuriken symbol **(itachi MS)**.

On his back was a tanto with a brown handle and a black scabbard the scabbard itself was decorated with golden patterns with on the handle the image of a red and white fan.

He also wore a dark purple high color shirt with on the back of it a white and red fan with over it a black cloak that was covering his face the only thing you could see in in the cloak where two red glowing eyes with two tear marks in each of them.

He looked around like he was looking for something after it looked like he couldn't find what he was looking for he looked behind him where a spectral figure appeared.

The figure was a male with pale skin long black hair and onyx black eyes.

He was wearing a black combat kimono that went till his knees closed with a white obi with black anbu pants and shinobi sandals with over it red Senju armor with the same crest as harry on his back.

This was madara Uchiha me and my sisters new father.

''dad where is arty I can't sense her?'' the boy asked with worry clear in his voice.

The man just gave a small reassuring smile and said ''your mother is blocking anyone from finding them but they are at number 4 you better hurry while I'm sure she is ok I can't say the same for your aunt and uncle''

the boy gave him a smile and started running to number four with a purpose in his step.

He stormed into number four and quickly closed the door and pulled down the hood of his cloak showing the boy's face for the first time he has black hair and charcoal black eyes with a cross shaped scar on his right cheek that looked like it was only half a day old.

He quickly walked into the living room.

In it stood a girl about his age she had crimson red hair and dark green eyes she was wearing blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with on her right hand a ring with a blue gem with in it a kanji **(deidara ring)** and on her left hand a ring with a black gem with on it an orange spiral.

That's when harry saw it she was covered in bruises and blood in her right hand was the knife he had given her for her birthday with around her the death bodies of his aunt and uncle and his knocked out cousin.

Standing behind her was a spectral figure this one was a women with pale skin and long silver hair with lavender colored eyes she wore a white kimono with nine magatama around the color with the edges of her kimono having the colors gold and purple.

But the most remarkable features she had where the two rabbit ear like horns on her head and the third eye in the middle of her forehead the eye was red with three rings in them with on every ring three tear marks nine in total.

This was his and his sisters new mother kaguya otsutsuki.

But that wasn't my concern right now.

I quickly went to my sister and hugged her she looked at me and it seemed like she needed a moment to register that I was truly here I saw her eyes going from an emotionless green to her normal green after which she broke down because she finally felt the weight of her first kill.

All he did was hug her tighter and glare at the wall while his eyes turned to red again and the tear marks in his eyes started spinning with rage thinking of wat happened the last couple of days he could still remember how he got to this point with perfect clarity.

 **(a few days ago)**

It was a happy day in potter manor it was the birthday of the potter triplets but everyone had misconceptions about them.

The youngest was Alex the boy who lived Alex is a slightly pudgy kid with light red hair that could be mistaken for orange and brown eyes with glasses wearing black wizarding robes.

Most people thought he was a little angel that could do no wrong.

but that wasn't true he was a liar and loved to have people complement him and hated it when someone took the spotlight from him.

The second was the middle child of the family artemis.

Most people treated her like a breakable doll that should stay at home while letting Alex take care of the fighting.

So she trained to become stronger she learned about magic from the library and even learned martial arts from her big brother.

even at this age with what her brother taught her she could outfight fourteen year olds with her knowledge of kung fu and they still treated her like she could break by a gust of wind.

The last and oldest child was harry or the black sheep of the family most people simply ignored him or kept saying that he should be more like his little brother.

Most people were saying this because Alex defeated Voldemort when he came to their cottage in godrics hollow.

he knocked james out and killed Lilly after which he proceeded to cast the killing curse on his little brother but somehow it reflected and destroyed him leaving a mark on his brother.

Alex ended up with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

After that was discovered they became instant celebrity's.

After that night harry was treated as nothing more than an inconvenience he tried everything to get his father's attention.

He learned martial arts and studied in the library but it was never enough.

Also somewhere in the years Alex learned a fun game blame harry the tittle explained everything he was punished for things he never did and was after that seen as an annoyance.

Now seven years later they were preparing for their eight birthday where james would probably forget harry existed.

Right now he was playing tag with his siblings not because he wanted to play with Alex but because he joined in despite harry and artemis saying no.

The only one in his family who he didn't mind spending time with was artemis she was always nice to him and acknowledged his achievements and even asked him to teach her martial arts.

harry and artemis where running from Alex who was chasing them when they ran into the library and ran past the potter grimoire.

When Alex tripped he knocked the pedestal on which the book lay over making the book drop in the fireplace which it stood next to.

Both could see the wheels turning in Alex head until they saw him smirk he stood up and quickly shouted ''dad harry destroyed the potter grimoire!''.

Before they even had time to process what Alex had said james was already in the room looking murderous ad harry.

But before arty could explain what really happened james grabbed harry by the ear.

''You ungrateful little bastard you destroyed the book with most of our family magic!'' shouted james.

Harry screamed in pain and shouted ''but I didn't do it !''.

''Don't lie to me mister'' and before harry could get another word in or artemis could come to her big brothers defense he was dragged to his room by the ear.

''and stay there until I'm not mad at you anymore'' shouted james.

harry just curled up into a ball and started crying.

their he was again blamed for something he didn't do he couldn't help but hate them james always believed that bastard and Alex blamed him for everything.

He looked up and saw the family portrait that hung in every room.

In it where james and Alex smiling happily while arty had a fake smile but if you would look closely in to her eyes you could see the hatred for those two in it.

Harry remembered that day very well james had punished him for no reason and went with them to the portrait studio.

So until sleep took him to the realm of Morpheus he just glared at the picture or more specifically james and Alex.

Not knowing that the whole time he was glaring at the painting his eyes flashed from green to red for a few seconds before they returned to normal.

 **(four hours later)**

''Harry wake up'' he heard someone saying it sounded familiar but in has half sleeping state he couldn't place it.

''Come on harry wake up'' He heard it again but this was another voice that sounded familiar but now he also felt two pair of hands shaking him.

''Well then it seems it's time for plan B'' he heard the second voice say while the first just giggled.

Even in his half sleeping state he had a bad feeling about this so just when he was going to wake up he heard the two running towards him after which he felt a sudden pressure on his stomach.

''Oomph'' that hurt.

He opened his eyes and saw two girls smiling at him from above the first was his cute little sister artemis.

And the second was his best friend Daphne Greengrass she was the one who beside artemis was always there for him it also helped that both of them hated their fathers.

She has blond hair that goes just past her shoulders and icy blue eyes which gave the feeling you can't hide anything from her she was wearing emerald green wizarding robes.

''ok ok I'm up just don't jump on me again'' he said with a small chuckle.

''now why are you two here you know you'll get in trouble if james catches you here while I'm being punished'' he said with worry clear in his voice.

Daphne just chuckled at that ''it's your birthday silly so we have to give you your present''

Both of them grabbed a package behind them and presented it to him with big smiles

''''happy birthday harry'''' they said harry couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face this is why he loved them so much they never forgot him unlike everyone else.

So first he took the one from Daphne and opened it.

In it was an old leather book with an eye on it the eye had three rings with on every ring three tear marks.

Harry looked puzzled about what it was.

It must have shown on his face because Daphne started giggling.

''I know your obsessed with the shinobi era so in that book are all bloodlines from that time where they could be found how they worked and to which clan they belonged to'' she said with a laugh.

Harry couldn't help but blush and quickly looked away '' I-I'm not obsessed I just find it very interesting'' at this both Daphne and artemis started laughing

After that arty gave her gift in it where two things the first was a black cloth headband with on it a metal plate with the symbol of a swirl with a slash mark going through it.

And the second thing was a ring that he recognized it was one of the akatsuki rings if he remembered correctly this one used to belong to obito Uchiha and before that sasori of the red sand.

Arty just smiled '' I remember when you always told stories about the akatsuki so I taught you would like the ring that showed you where part of the organization while the headband used to be from the village hidden in the whirlpools it was destroyed in the third shinobi war with your obsession with the shinobi era I taught you would like it even if it used to belong to a missing nin'' she explained with a smile.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at these amazing gifts I would rather have these three gifts I really like then like Alex dozens of gifts I would later never look at.

So I gave the both of them a big hug while thanking them after which I remembered something I quickly pulled away from the hug and went to my bed.

I could feel their questioning gazes on my back but I just grabbed the package from under my bed and presented it to artemis with as big smile ''happy birthday arty''

She quickly snatched it away from me and opened it in it was a similar ring like she had given me and a tri prong kunai with red tape around the handle.

She quickly put on the ring and looked at me waiting for the explanation for the knife.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her when she pulled out the puppy eyes.

''remember that you wanted me to teach you weapons combat as well when you asked me to teach you martial arts well the first thing ill teach you is knife fighting as soon as I'm aloud out of my room''

She quickly gave me a hug I knew this normally wouldn't work with other people but artemis was a weapons Knut especially to old or legendary weapons hence why for her it would work.

I smiled again which turned to a frown a few seconds later ''guys even if I love having you two here you should leave before james finds out''.

At that both of them smiled sadly they didn't like it but knew I was right so both gave me one last hug but then surprised me by giving me a kiss on the cheek.

''don't forget about my lesson when you're out'' arty said.

''come by sometime when you're out its gets lonely with just my dad and spoiled sister'' said Daphne

And like that they both walked out leaving me with a light blush on my face.

I just decided to not think about it I put on my ring and tied the headband around my waist as a belt.

I sat on my bed and opened the book Daphne gave chapter one the sharingan I couldn't help but let out another small smile at least I had something to do until I was let out.

 **(three days later midnight)**

It has been three days after the party and harry was nervously pacing in his room he was getting worried about arty he hasn't seen her since the day after the birthday party.

Normally she would sneak into his room with snacks so we could read together.

Or she would come to his room to get some training and considering the knife he got her that's exactly wat she normally would do she would never willingly stay away that long

Suddenly the door to Harry's room opent up and james walked in james had untamed black hair and brown eyes with round glasses.

He was wearing blue jeans black loafers and a red and gold shirt with a brown cloak.

But this was a special cloak it was charmed so that when the hood was up the only thing anyone looking into the hood would see was darkness.

'' get dressed'' james snapped.

Harry couldn't help but be worried with the attire he wore and how he was acting there was no way james had good intensions for harry when they would arrive where they were going.

But he didn't have much of a choice james was stronger than him and there was nowhere to run so for now he would just do wat he was told and wait for a chance to escape.

He walked to james now fully dressed he wore black jeans with his headband as belt a dark purple shirt and black sneakers with on his ring finger his ring and hidden in his back pocket the book Daphne gave him.

But if james was gonna do something anyway it wouldn't hurt to gather information the worst that could happen was that he would get annoyed with me.

'' father where is artemis I haven't seen her in a while'' I asked trying to make my voice sound neutral which must have failed because james just sneered at me.

'' me and Dumbledore decided it was better for her to live with your mothers sister''.

Harry stopped in mid step and could feel the blood in his veins turn to ice he remembered petunia being mentioned in his mother's journal.

From what his mother wrote she was a horrid women who hated magic with a passion even going so far as creating elaborate plans just to hurt his mother.

If this really was the same petunia he would have to save arty no matter what but he had to make sure that this was the same person mentioned in the journal.

''didn't she hate magic'' I asked while trying to sound innocent but what I didn't notice was that james had walked next to me and had pulled up his hood and was now looking down at me.

'' don't worry about it it's not your concern anymore because after tonight you will never darken my doorstep again''.

He suddenly grabbed me by my shoulder and I felt like I was being squeezed through a straw which are the telltale signs of apparition when we reappeared I quickly looked around me.

We were in a shopping district that looked like it could use a restoration most buildings had the paint coming off and you could also see scorch marks from spells on some walls.

But what scared him more where the people they were the kind parents told their kids to stay away from.

But before I could observe more james pushed me to the ground he looked at me and If it wasn't for the hood I'm sure I would be able to see him smirking at me.

'' I got one of the potter brats get him!'' he shouted and quickly apperated away with a soft pop before anyone could identify him.

When he shouted that the square which until a few seconds ago was very loud suddenly became deadly silent.

It only took a few seconds for them to realize what was just said after which their expressions became murderous they started murmuring amongst themselves and jeering at me.

''it's the oldest brat''

''Looks like Christmas came early''

'' aw does baby potty wants his mudblood mommy''

Where some of the things I could hear being said and shouted my way.

I knew they would kill me if given the chance so I did the smartest thing to do in a situation like this.

Run like hades himself was on my tail.

So I quickly started running at full speed but I wasn't five steps away when I heard the words that would signal the start of the hunt.

''get him for the honor of the dark lord''

And with that one single phrase the hunt had begun they started firing spells at me I could see al kind of colors flying past me.

Red blue purple green and something told me these weren't tickling hexes I luckily made it past the corner without being hit and continued running.

''what are you waiting for get him''.

And like that they were after me again I continued running for five minutes taking as many corners as I could in the hope of losing them but I was starting to get tired.

'' **send magic to your legs to augment your speed and take the next right it's the way to gringots''**

I suddenly heard a voice in my head say I didn't know who it was but at this point I was willing to take a gamble and did what he said.

And the results surprised me I went from being able to run like a fit eight year old to being able to run like a fifteen year old on the track team.

In this instance it showed that wizard where terrible at physical exercise because I lost them in a few minutes with this new trick.

After five minutes of running I could see it in the distance gringots.

If I could reach the bank I would be safe and I may even be able to get the help from the goblins to get back at james for wat he tried to do.

Then I suddenly remembered the voice that helped me I had been trying to contact it for a few minutes but I couldn't reach him which was a shame I would have liked to talk to him.

''whoever you are thank you'' and just when he was about to exit knock turn alley.

BAM.

he saw a glimpse of white from the corner of his eye when he felt a blow to his stomach accompanied with the taste of blood in his mouth he only heard one thing before he lost conciseness.

''Sorry brat but you can't escape me like you did those humans''.

 **(few hours later)**

When I woke up my whole body hurt and I was tied to a chair.

I started looking around me the room was a white sterile room that smelled like the hospital.

With around the room mirrors set up in a way that I could see every part of my body including my restraints.

On the table to my left where my ring book and the remains of my shirt.

But what really called my attention was in the back of the room by the mirrors it was a tanto with a red handle and scabbard the scabbard itself was decorated with golden patterns with on the handle the image of a red and white fan.

I suddenly heard the door opening so I quickly turned my attention to it and what I saw made my blood freeze in fear because standing there was someone I once read about.

He had light blonde hair wearing a white suit and a red blouse with a grey and red tie **(Jason from tokyo ghoul)**.

But what stood out the most are his eyes he had a black sclera and a red iris with red vein like lines going through his eyes.

He had read about him before he was Jason the mad torturer he was one of Voldemort's most loyal men.

And the only one able to give Bellatrix lestrange who was caught only three months ago after being on the run for seven years a run for her money In the torture department.

But what makes him the most dangerous was that he wasn't human.

He is a ghoul which made him very dangerous because not only do they have higher senses their skin is also very resistant to spells.

But wat made them the most feared was that they ate humans and this particular one had an obsession with torture.

He walked into the room dragging a cart but what lay on it made we want to cry for help.

Loaded on it was his wand a pincer scalpels but wat terrified me the most was the jar of centipedes.

If what he read was correct he liked to have them crawl into his victim's body through their ears.

He looked at me and smirks '' finally awake I see''.

I just kept quiet and looked at the floor.

But he just continued talking as if we were having a nice conversation.

''nice room isn't it Bellatrix told me she had no use for it so I claimed it for myself and wouldn't you know it I haven't even moved in more than a month and one of the potter brats is basically giftwrapped delivered to me isn't my luck great''

He looked at me and smiled I could see it in his eyes this guy was of his rocker.

''I have been dying to get my hands on one of you brats from the moment I heard that the dark lord was killed by your brother I couldn't stop myself from imagining all the stuff I wanted to do to him and his family''.

he continued talking to himself with the occasional deranged laugh here and there so I tuned him out for a while trying to find a way out I couldn't see one so I tuned in again just as he ended his speech.

''no before we even met so please try not to disappoint me''

He walked to his cart and looked over his equipment like a kid in a candy store who couldn't decide what to pick.

 **(slight torture scene ahead skip if you don't want to read this)**

''let's see where to start oh I know your brother is famous for his scar so let's give you a beautiful scar to match''.

He picked up a scalpel with a grin on his face and walked towards me he crouches down to my eye level and grips my jaw with his hand and turns my right cheek to him.

I just whimper as I feel the cold metal of the scalpel press against my skin and desperately try to move my head away from it.

''ah ah now don't move to much'' he said as if he was reprimanding a child.

''you don't want me to slip and slit your throat do you so be a good boy and let me make my mark on you like the dark lord did on your brother''

I just let out a small whimper and stayed silent as he cut my cheek I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of screaming.

He deliberately moved the knife slowly and put too much power behind it to make sure it would leave a scar from what I could tell the scar was in the form of a cross **(same scar as himura kenshin but on his right cheek)**

He took a step back and started to admire his handiwork and started laughing again.

''there now your just as special as your brother now I want to play a game with you''.

At this point he walked to his cart and put the knife down and picked up his wand.

'' now here is how the game is gonna work I will use the cruciatus curse on you for five seconds then I will ask you a calculation which you will give me the answer to if you get it right you get a fifteen second rest get it wrong and I will add two seconds to your _**crucio**_ time''

He said with a deranged smile.

''please don't'' I was about to plead more when **''** _ **crucio**_ **''**.

''Aaaaaaaaah'' I screamed in pain I could feel every cell in my body burn it hurts I don't want to be here anymore please help me.

''now what is one thousand minus seven''.

I just let out a muffled cry of pain and whimper from the pain.

''wrong answer _**crucio**_ ''.

It happens again I feel it even more then the first time please help me I started pleading to the voice from earlier.

''now what is one thousand minus seven''.

''please no more please''.

''wrong at least try _**crucio**_ ''.

''Aaaaaaaaah''

''one thousand minus seven''.

''n-nine hundred ninety three please no more''.

''Good now round two''.

''No please no arty Daphne someone please help!'' I screamed I just wanted this to end I don't want to feel this pain anymore.

''Hahaha'' he just laughed at me ''please someone help me!''.

 **(torture scene finished you can continue reading)**

 **(with Daphne)**

Daphne was working on something her father wanted her to practice to become the perfect pureblood heiress.

She hoped harry and arty would show up soon it was getting boring with just her father and little sister.

Normally they would sneak into her room with no one noticing.

This was possible because when her father was away for a day she had snuck into the ward control room and added harry and artemis into the let in list so now they could go in and out with no one noticing.

CRACK.

She quickly looked up to see what caused the noise ''oh no'' she quickly ran to a fallen picture frame and picked it up.

She looked at it and couldn't help but smile.

In it where three people who looked like a teenage version of harry herself and artemis with herself having a genuine smile on my face.

She remembered the day well in this picture she had known harry and artemis only for a month.

At the time she was a very quiet child who almost never talked to anyone.

So in an attempted to cheer her up harry had gotten his hands on three bottles of aging potion and took himself arty and me to the zoo.

They had ended up walking through the park all day trying to get me to laugh or show any kind of emotion really.

From what she could remember at the end of the day harry was getting sad that he couldn't cheer me up and considered the day a failure.

So as a final trump card harry took us to see the lions before he would call it a day and take us home.

I just spent two minutes looking at it with harry making remarks to get a reaction out of me which didn't work so just when I turned around to leave the lion roared at me.

Harry apparently was at the end of his patience because he shouted to the lion at the top of his lungs ''oh shut up you overgrown house cat''

That was the only time I actually saw a lion flinch which made me burst into laughter.

Coming out of memory lane I refocused on the photo and saw that through both harry and arty was a crack she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this.

She put the photo back and decided to go back to work.

She only had one last taught before she refocused on her work.

Harry arty please be safe

 **( with artemis)**

Artemis potter was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs of privet drive but it wasn't a pleasant dream it was the memory of how she ended up here and failed to warn harry.

 **(night after the party)**

It was a quiet night in potter manor and most residence where asleep except for one person who was sneaking through the darkness of the house.

Artemis knew james didn't send harry any food today so she decided to sneak to the kitchen to get him something to eat when she suddenly heard voices from james office .

''I think we should do it james that way we can fully focus on alex we need him to defeat voldemort''.

She looked through a crack in the door to see who it was.

The man had a long grey beard and hair with twinkling blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles.

He was wearing long robes a purple cloak that swept the ground with high heeled buckled boots she knew who this was albus Dumbledore the man who her father always listens to.

''Are you sure it's a good idea to send her to lily sister albus she hates magic''.

''It's for the greater good james the only one that matters is alex your wife died to protect him you can't let that sacrifice be in vein''.

Artemis couldn't help but feel angry her mother didn't die for alex she died for all of them.

'' but one more thing james what will you do about young harry with the bond he and artemis share he would probably protest this maybe even going as far to tell everything he knows to other families''

Artemis couldn't help but agree with the statement she knew that if for the other both her and harry would destroy heaven and hell.

''don't worry about it even if the potter family laws stop me from both disowning him or killing him it doesn't stop me from leaving him in a bad part of town and let nature do the rest''

Artemis couldn't believe what she was hearing the two where calmly talking about killing a child surely Dumbledore wouldn't agree with this.

Dumbledore just sighed but the next words where the last I would have expected him to say.

''Maybe your right james I know we can't let harry go dark and sometimes for the greater good there must be sacrifices so do wat you think is best''.

She had heard enough she had to run she turned around to run when.

CLANG

She had accidentally run into a statue that fell as soon as she ran into it intern giving away that she had been listening.

The door behind her flew open and Dumbledore came out the last thing she saw before her body stopped being able to move was a red beam of light.

The next thing she knew was waking up at her aunt's house and them making her do all kind of chores.

 **(end dream)**

Artemis shot up wide awake because of the memory.

It turned out to be the perfect timing to because not a few seconds later she heard her aunt knocking on the door and her shrill voice destroying the peace and quiet.

''Up get up now'' she screeched after which she heard her walking to the kitchen and put a pan on the stove.

She sat up and bald her hand into a fist in anger.

Angry at herself for not being able to save her brother after everything he always does for her.

And angry at james for sending her here to be treated like a malfoy house elf.

It turned out that in her time of self contemplation her aunt had come back because she knocked on the door again.

''are you up yet'' she asked in that same annoying shrill voice.

''Nearly'' she said trying to keep the hate out of her voice.

''well hurry up I want you to look after the bacon and prepare the rest of our breakfast and don't you dare to let the bacon burn again''

Artemis groaned at how lazy these people where she had the unfortunate necessity to call family.

What was that'' aunt petunia snapped.

''nothing don't worry about it aunt petunia'' she said trying to avoid her aunt getting her another beating from Vernon.

As soon as she walked away she reached under her bed and grabbed a pair of socks from under it which she put on after slapping a couple of spiders off of it.

After getting dressed in her usual blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt she picked up the knife harry had given her and contemplated something she had never thought needed would she harm her aunt and uncle to escape.

But before she could even further think about it she heard the voice she had been hearing ever since this started.

'' _ **don't do that just yet dear your suffering will end soon just wait a bit longer until I'm either certain where your brother is so you can go to him or until he finds us''**_ she said in a kind motherly tone.

'' **moms right you should never make moves like that unless you either have a plan or you know your strong enough to wing it''** said a second voice that sounded both experienced but also a bit arrogant.

These where kaguya otsutsuki and ayano Uzumaki her mother and former self she had met them the first night she was here.

They had told her how mom arrived in this world and fell in love with a men who betrayed her forcing her to eat the chakra fruit and leaving her to raise her two sons.

So she raised them as good as she could but unfortunately she was tricked and ended up possessed by the demon black zetsu forcing her sons to seal her unfortunately zetsu fled before the sealing was complete.

Luckily for her after a few centuries she was able to have a part of her will reincarnated as kaguya Uzumaki who eventually married madara uchiha unfortunately she died in the fall of the village hidden in the waves cutting of her connection to the world and forcing her to roam the world as a spirit until she could reconnect with either a reincarnation of one of her children or of someone of her blood was born.

She was the latter being the reincarnation of kaguya's daughter ayano Uzumaki.

Thinking it over arty couldn't help but agree with her mother and other self.

So she just put the knife in her sleeve and her akatsuki ring on her finger and went out of the cupboard while hoping that harry was okay.

 **(back with harry)**

Harry was still sitting on the same stool as before the only difference was that his breaths are hollow from all the pain and that his restraints are almost off do to all the struggling during the torture even if it seemed that Jason hasn't noticed yet.

After a few slight giggles Jason sighed.

''well this game is getting boring let's get on to the next game'' he says with glee in his voice like he just got a new toy.

He walks over to his cart and unscrews the top of the jar of centipedes and grabbed one after inspecting it for a few seconds he starts walking towards me.

Immediately harry started struggling against his bonds trying to get free while Jason just started chuckling again neither of them noticing that the tanto at the end of the room started shaking as if it was reacting to harry.

'' hahahahaha would you look at that you still have some fight left in you weakling unfortunately for you it's time for you to learn the one truth of this world''.

'' what that people like you should have been put down like animals'' harry replied back with venom in is voice.

SLAP

He didn't like that because he was immediately slapped across his still bleeding cheek.

''now now you don't have to be rude wat I wanted to say was that the truth of the world is that the weak are trampled upon overwhelmed violated and broken while the strong stand to enjoy the chaos so it is time for you to understand weakling''.

Harry's eyes widened in shock was he weak was he truly so weak that he couldn't even save himself.

After which it turned into a glare he had power he trained so hard to get power he wouldn't lose here not to him.

''I'm not weak and the only truth I see is your DEATH!'' and just as harry pulled his hands out of his restraints the tanto at the end of the room flew to harry and like on instinct like he had been doing it for years he drew the sword while sending magic through it making it light up with lightning as he chopped off Jason's hand before he was pulled into his mindscape.

 **(mindscape)**

Harry didn't understand what was going on one moment he was about to fight Jason to the death the next thing he knows he draws a sword and somehow made lightning appear on it to slice off Jason's hand which should be impossible because of Jason's ghoul skin which should be as hard as iron.

And now he was standing on a platform with in front of him a throne with carved in it a sharingan with beneath him the ruins of a city.

Where was he.

''oh that is something I can easily explain to you'' said a voice behind him.

The woman behind him was of Asian descent with black eyes and chin length black hair.

She was wearing a short, light-brown jacket a white shirt around her waist the same headband as harry white pants, and black knee-high leather boots and a red scarf. **(looks like mikasa ackerman from attack on titan)**

''Who are you where am I'' he said trying to find an escape route.

''very good don't trust until your certain who someone is and look for a way out you really are just like me then again that is to be expected from my reincarnation'' she said with a small confident smirk which he wanted to learn for some reason.

Harry only looked more confused about what the woman said ''what do you mean reincarnation just who are you and where is this''.

''my name is misaki uchiha as for where we are weir in your mindscape and about that explanation I think I will let father handle that explanation''.

''what do you mean with let your father explain where the only ones here''.

''not exactly you just have to look behind you'' said a voice from behind him.

Standing behind him was a man with pale skin long black hair and onyx black eyes which if harry saw it correctly where shining with both pride and sadness.

He was wearing a black combat kimono that went till his knees closed with a white obi with black anbu pants and shinobi sandals with over it red Senju armor with the same crest as harry on his back.

Harry looked surprised at the man thinking wat the hell was going on.

''just relax and I will explain everything that is going on''.

Hearing that harry had two emotions the first happy that he found out who the voice from earlier was and panicked because he remembered that he was fighting Jason who could easily kill him while he didn't move now that he thought about it how come he hadn't done that already.

''before you explain anything please send me back and let me handle Jason he will kill me now that I can't move'' their reaction was to laugh wat was so funny about that did they want me to die.

Misaki just snickered one more time before she calmed down and looked at harry with a smile '' you don't have to worry time runs different here compared to the outside world 72 hours here is 3 seconds to the outside world''.

Harry just nodded and looked at the man for the explanation

The man turned out to be madara uchiha and he told harry the real history of the shinobi era first hand.

He started with the clan wars how he lost his brother how he and his rival build a village and how he was betrayed till the point of leaving by his rivals brother smear campaign painting him as a warmonger and everyone believing it.

how after a fight with his rival he was saved from near dead by his eventual wife kaguya Uzumaki who was the mortal shell of the then mostly sealed kaguya otsutsuki.

how she healed him and added a bit of hashirama's cells which he bit of during the fight how he eventually had six children how he thought they were killed during the fall of uzushio while they actually survived and went into hiding.

how he fell victim to their clans curse of hatred that he was manipulated in to the eye of the moon plan by zetsu the plan basically being trap everyone in an eternal illusion.

how he tricked someone into finishing the plan about the fourth great shinobi war how he was revived and turned into the ten tails jinchuriki.

and how he found out it was all planned from the beginning by the black demon zetsu who had possessed kaguya during her first time as earths ruler.

But here was the kicker two children of madara misaki uchiha and ayano uzumaki made a deal with the Shinigami they would be reincarnated if they killed a couple specific people in that era they would be reincarnated as and try to make peace however they saw fit.

But what the Shinigami didn't know was that kaguya now roamed the world in spirit form while she also had a way to call madara from the Shinigami stomach for two and a half years before it was pulled back into its stomach.

''so let me get this straight'' harry said while first pointing at misaki '' I am your reincarnation and I can get your power if I agree to make a plan to change the world so that less people get killed'' she nodded with a small smile seeing more and more of herself in him with harry trying to gain as much information as possible.

''why I mean you said it was the Shinigami who allowed you to get reincarnated so shouldn't he be happy with all the deaths I mean that's more souls for him'' harry asks confused.

''while that is true more deaths also means more paperwork for him and since most people are too stupid to remember _**shadow clones**_ can be used for paperwork that was his task''.

Harry just takes a few breaths weighing the pros and cons on one hand if he excepts there is a big chance that the blood of many will stain his hands but on the other if he accepts he can get his revenge and make sure no one will go through the same things as him.

He takes one last deep breath and looks up again his eyes brimming with determination ''I accept how do I gain this power.

Misaki just smirks but before she could say anything madara puts his hand on her shoulder '' you won't do anything just yet even with the boost in both skill power and knowledge he won't be able to beat this Jason so I will first take care of him''.

Misaki just nods with a smile to her father as madara walks away and sits in the throne as soon as he sits down he disappears and a screen appears which shows what is happening outside including madara no dad kicking Jason's ass.

After he cuts Jason a few time with his tanto a question forms so he turned to his other self ''hey misaki how is that blade able to cut through ghoul skin it's supposed to be as hard as iron''.

She explains without looking away from the screen ''that blade can do that because it has a mix of stygian iron imperial gold and celestial bronze three of the strongest monster slaying metals in existence finished with a coating of mithral'' she said ending with a wince as she saw dad cutting of Jason's balls by accident as Jason tried to dodge by jumping back only dad was faster.

After a couple of more minutes of dad fighting or as misaki told me dancing because as she explained it.

''the only thing you can call a fight is two warriors of equal skills fighting to the dead all other kinds of fighting are dances''.

After he killed Jason he saw dad creating the same type of cloak as james had but in black and a dark purple high color shirt with my new clan symbol on the back and a small harness to put the tanto on my back out of nothing and putting all of them on after which he appears back in the throne.

I couldn't help but stare at my new father with a bit of awe as he walked back towards us.

He just took down one of the strongest death eaters with no trouble ''can I become that strong to'' I asked with hope in my voice.

''but of course you're an uchiha strength is in your blood it may take some training but when you're done no one will be able to stand in your way'' he said with a smirk that was somehow both proud and condescending.

''now than it is time for you to gain your powers just follow her lead'' harry just nodded in understanding.

Misaki took his hand and let him to the throne.

When he was standing in front of it she kissed him making him turn beet red because even if she was another version of himself she was still her own person and very beautiful she transformed into silver particles and was absorbed into him.

All of a sudden he lost power in his legs and fell back into the throne and felt his eyes burn first both his sclera became completely black until it receded back into his pupils turning it from green to charcoal black.

After which a tear of blood came out and both his eyes turned crimson red with a black three sided fuma shuriken with three dots around it. **(fugaku mangekyo sharingan design)**

After which it started spinning until the dots disappeared and it stopped again leaving the three sided fuma shuriken after which it started spinning again turning it into three black tear marks after which it started spinning again until only two where left in each eye.

The other thing he also gained was a headache from the knowledge that was being stumped into his brain which included basic knowledge of the sharingan and the uchiha interceptor fist fighting style and last but not least the clan head etiquette.

 **( back in the real world)**

Harry gasps for breath as he came back to his senses the only thing around him being the dead body of Jason he looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes really turned to black.

He quickly tried to activate his sharingan to make sure it was real only to fall to the ground and grab his head in pain.

As he looked at the mirror he saw his sharingan flickering like it wanted to activate but something was stopping it on closer inspection he saw the symbol of the potter family appearing in his eye.

'' **interesting it seems the potter family magic doesn't want your sharingan to activate''** dad said sounding impressed.

Harry gritted his teeth in pain and thought '' is there a way to stop it from interfering''.

'' **yes you can by fully cutting your ties with the potter family I'm sending the uchiha lordship vow you have to recite it that will in turn destroy any potter family magic still in your body''.**

Having received it he took a deep breath against the pain and makes one final adjustment to honor both his father and his deceased uncle and makes his vow with power in his voice.

'' I harry izuna uchiha cast of all false familial shackles and swear on my life and magic to uphold the laws of the uchiha clan and make our clan great again as I say so mote it be''

There was a flash of light and a ring with a red ruby and a three sided shuriken on it appeared on his ring finger and his sharingan activated allowing him to see a cloud of red and gold magic leaving his body.

Which thought him something the untamable potter hair wasn't a genetic trait but a magical trait because as soon as the potter magic left his body his hair lost his spikiness and started laying flatly so after a bit of quick styling to make his hair look presentable **(same hairstyle as young itachi)**

He walked out the door seeing he was now in a forest ''dad do you know where arty is''

'' **she's at privet drive with your mother kaguya** **so send chakra to your legs and start heading west you'll be there in about an hour however I think you should destroy this house first so no one can use it again I'm sending how to do the fireball jutsu into your head use it to destroy the house''.**

Having received them he quickly reviews the memories he gained of the handseals and take some distance from the house before he turns around.

He takes a few breaths and starts making the handsigns _snake ram_ _horse monkey tiger_ _**''katon: fireball jutsu''**_ only instead of breathing out a fireball like he should the only thing that came out was a cloud of smoke.

He looked surprised but decided to just ask for help ''hey dad did I do something wrong''

'' **no you did everything right even the amount of chakra you used it should have been perfect''** he said sounding just as surprised.

It was quiet for a bit until dad came back with the answer **''hold it I found the reason most uchiha have a natural fire affinity and a secondary lightning now while you do have a secondary lightning affinity you also have something rare for uchiha a primary water affinity making fire jutsu very hard for you to do I send you the new chakra amount to use try it again''.**

Having received the new amount of chakra about three time the cost of the original he did the handsigns again _**''katon: fireball jutsu''**_ this time a fireball the size of a car came out of his mouth and started a fire on the house.

As soon as the flames died down harry started coughing he felt like he drank a bottle of tabasco.

'' **don't worry that's normal for people who use a fire jutsu for the first time it should be over in a few seconds but for now you should head for your sister'''.**

He gave a quick not and pulled up his hood so no one could see his face and started running '' hold on arty I'm coming''.

 **( back with artemis)**

''YOU DAM BRAT'' she got smacked across the face again all because she fought back.

Dudley had tried to hit her but she quickly knocked him out.

Unfortunately Vernon didn't like that and just as he was about to hit her again she was pulled into her mindscape.

 **(mindscape)**

As soon as she opened her eyes she stood in front of a giant damaged castle with in the center of the courtyard a throne with two women waiting in front of it.

The first was a women with pale skin and long silver hair with lavender colored eyes she wore a white kimono with nine magatama around the color with the edges of her kimono having the colors gold and purple.

But the most remarkable features she had where the two rabbit ear like horns on her head and the third eye in the middle of her forehead the eye was red with three rings in them with on every ring three tear marks nine in total.

This was her mother kaguya.

The second had the same pale skin but with fiery red hair and magenta colored eyes wearing black anbu pants and shinobi sandals a red shirt and a blue jonin flak jacket with the same headband she gave her brother tied around her forehead.

This was her former self ayano uzumaki.

Ayano just smirked as she saw her new self ''it's time little me you can end them and then you can be together with harry again but first lets end these waists of oxygen''

Kaguya just shook her head at her daughters bloodlust she blamed her husband for it but couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features thinking of ending these horrid people.

However artemis looked uncertain about it ''do I really have to kill them I could like knock them out''.

''while that is something your father probably did with harry he will still need to make his first kill it's better to get that out of the way now I'll even hold back the guild until after your done with them'' she said with a gentle smile.

Artemis just took a deep breath and nodded knowing that her mother was probably wright.

Ayano quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her throne as soon as she was before the throne ayano kissed her making artemis eyes widened her last thought before ayano disappeared in golden light was no way my first kiss was stolen by my former self.

However before she disappeared back into her own body she heard an oath which she recited thinking it could be useful.

''I artemis lily uzumaki swear to uphold the laws of the uzumaki clan and most of all its most sacred rule family is everything as I say so mote it be''

And just before she disappeared she saw a ring appear on her finger with a black gem and an orange swirl and she gained the clan head laws a basic understanding of the uzumaki whirlpool fist and knowledge of her chakra chains after which she regained control of her body.

 **(back in the real world)**

As soon as she woke up she saw Vernon's fist heading her way so she held up he hand to catch it.

But as soon as she caught it three chains shot out of her arm two from the sides of her arm wrapping themselves around his arm like a snake and one from the palm of her hand impaling Vernon's fist.

''Aaaaaaaaah WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FREAK!'' he shouted in pain.

But what he saw when he looked in her eyes scared him beyond belief gone where the expressive eyes that radiated fear her eyes where now a hollow green like there wasn't any live in them.

''I'm doing what needs to be done'' and as she said that the chains started adding more pressure until Vernon's arm broke but before he could scream again she grabbed the knife from her sleeve and slit his throat making it spray some of it on her after which she made her chains retract into her.

''VERNON'' she looked back and saw petunia standing there and running to the fire place where she knew Vernon had a hidden gun.

As soon as she picked it up arty held up her left hand making a chain shoot out again that wrapped itself around the gun and allowing her to yank it to her own hand.

As soon as she had it in her hand she pointed it at petunia and pulled the trigger making petunia fall back dead and her fly backwards from the power behind the gun.

As she stood up she looked around and then it hit her she had killed them in cold blood she hadn't hesitated she was a monster what else could she be.

But before her thoughts could go down a darker path she felt a pair of arm embrace her when she looked up she saw harry standing their he did come back for her.

She remembered they would always care for one another so he was the one who probably wouldn't hate her after what she did he was the only one to care for a monster like her she thought as she felt him tighten the hug as she herself noticed that she had started crying without realizing it.

 **(back with harry a couple of minutes later)**

After a couple of minutes she had calmed down again and he could see her trying to hide her fear behind a strong façade he would have to talk about that with her.

Harry looked around and saw that Dudley was still alive ''mom dad what do we do with Dudley''.

Kaguya looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she gained a small smirk ''artemis dear can you put him in a storage scroll for me we can use him to give me a body''.

Artemis started drawing the seal but still had a question of her own ''does that mean we have to find someone else to give dad a body''.

He saw a flash of sadness cross both their face ''unfortunately not my soul is still connected to the Shinigami so unless you can find the Shinigami mask getting me a body won't do me any good'' he said with a sad smile while mom put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

''well I never thought I would see the day you would give up madara'' said a man from the doorway he had pink eyes blond and black hair and was wearing black jeans with a leather cloak.

As soon as dad saw him he gained a small smirk while mom gained an annoyed frown ''still alive after all these centuries you overgrown Pidgeon''.

As soon as he said the man comically fell down having lost all composure and making me and arty laugh.

As soon as he saw us he gained a smile on his face ''about time you brats got reincarnated''.

We looked surprised hearing that he knew about the reincarnation while mom looked like she got even more annoyed ''stay away from my children Azazel I didn't let you corrupt my babies with your perversion last time and neither will you now'' she ended with a glare.

The now named Azazel just chuckled ''that you would think so lowly of me that I would corrupt children you wound me princess''.

They didn't think it was possible but as soon as he called mom princess she looked even more annoyed ''wound you oh wen I have my body back ill wound you alright''.

There was a poof and Dudley was now in the scroll so I decided to ask a question I really wanted to know '' um excuse me but how did you know about the reincarnation''.

Azazel looked at me and smiled ''now let me get a good look at you'' he went I level with me ''from what I can sense your misaki this suits her she always was a tomboy''.

Even if we couldn't talk with her I could feel how annoyed misaki was with what he said and I immediately gained a technique into my mind.

Before he could continue my sharingan span to live and I looked him straight into the eye _**hell viewing technique: feminine fury.**_

As soon as the worlds left my lips he started to run around screaming now most people couldn't see because it was an illusion but because I cast it I could he was being chased by multiple women calling him a pervert after a other minute he tripped and slammed his head on the table dispelling the illusion.

He looked at me and glared ''dammit brat how do you still know that illusion''.

I just smirked ''even if we can't talk to one another she still knows what is going on and she didn't like it when you called her a tomboy so she sent me this illusion oh and my name is harry uchiha not misaki''.

Arty looked at Azazel confused ''what was the illusion about and again how do you know us''.

He just smiled again ''the illusion is me being chased by the strongest females of heaven hell and the yokai faction for being a pervert as for my relationship with you I'm both of your godfather''.

Both of us where surprised at that the only godfather we had ever known about was sirius black who died three years ago.

But before we could ask him again dad decided it was a good time to interrupt ''Azazel do you still have the keys I gave you''.

He just looked at dad like he asked if the sky was bleu ''of course I still have the keys only I haven't been able to find more of them just give the word and I'll give them''.

''Excuse me but what keys'' arty asked with a slight tilt of her head that made her look cute.

Madara smiled '' have you never wondered why no one could do the amazing feats of the shinobi era anymore''.

''I just thought it was that the magic became too weak do to all the inbreeding without bringing any new blood into the clans'' he said with a straight face.

Dad and mom had a small smile while Azazel had a look that said probably.

''no at the end of their live Naruto and Sasuke sealed most of the chakra into the moon and used a genjutsu to make most people forget it leaving a small society with a bastardized version of magic to protect the people you can see how that worked out anyway the keys are needed to free chakra form the moon and then you can use it as you see fit'' he ended with a small smirk.

Both nodded their in understanding.

Kaguya just smiled '' how about we go home''.

Both smiled and nodded.

 **(couple of hours later)**

After their parents finished talking with azazel him even asking if they wanted to do some jobs for them when they were done with their training had returned home.

Which was a huge Japanese mansion in the middle of nowhere they were assigned rooms and had a light meal after which they were told to get some sleep.

Just when harry was about to drift off to sleep he heard his door opening looking up he saw arty standing their she looked pale and afraid.

''arty what's wrong?'' he asked concerned.

''I-I killed them why don't you hate me'' she asked with desperation in her voice.

I quickly beckoned for her to come closer and pulled her into a hug ''ok what's wrong''.

She looked uncertain but still started to explain it '' I had a nightmare everyone was calling me a monster and a murderer and I am killed them so why don't you hate me''.

I simply started stroking her hair to calm her down ''I could never hate you I care to much about you to hate you and so what if others don't like what you have done the only people whose opinion you should care about are your friends mom dad and me and I promise you here and now even If the whole world ends up hating you I will never hate you and I will always stay by your side'' he said with so much conviction in her voice it made her blush a little.

''can I sleep here tonight'' she asked with a small pout.

Sure.

So with that they went to sleep but not before harry in a half sleeplike state felt something pressed against his lips for a few seconds after which he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 **And chapter end**

 **I don't have much only a question who would you like to see as their godmother let me know in the comments.**

 **And finally fanfic recommendation**

 **First is a rwby and harry potter crossover by the name of Rise by OrangeGalen summary =** **Harriet Potter has had enough of a corrupt Wizarding world and a manipulative Headmaster trying to dictate her life. Determined to leave this world she uses a ritual to throw herself into a new one for a fresh start... and to gain power, to be strong... to be feared. (Fem!Harry is Cinder Fall)**

 **and the second is a swtor fic by the name of light in the darkness by ARega1s summary = Follow the travels of Asher Marr, a Miraluka Sith Warrior, as he must fight to stay alive in the hostile world of the Sith. Along the way, he makes new allies and eventually someone to love. Based on the Light Side Sith Warrior story line in SWTOR.**

 **And until next time have a good time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legacy of madara and the moon**

 **PLEASE READ MESSAGE BELLOW**

 **Hello everyone I'm back right I'm gonna make a mayor change that will be explained in the story so please bear with it because I changed it with the keys because I just wasn't as enthusiastic with the idea as when I started but don't worry I have made it so they will still get their powers when the time is right and I also have an alternate way to free kaguya that still needs the jinchuuriki but also found a way that the shinobi world exist in the same time as the magical world so please bear with it because let's just say I'm glad I mentioned the shinigami had a hand in everything that happened in chapter 1 or I wouldn't have been able to pull this change off.**

 **Current harem = harry uchiha/artemis uzumaki/yugito nii/daphne greengrass/ Kushina uzumaki (WIP options that I thought of are below please answer yes or no or if you want someone else please send me a review with a character you would like and if possible an idea to put them in the story can be from any anime or series)**

 **Maybe opinion yes or no = anko story idea anko finds the team during the chunin exams while they are fighting orochimaru until anko is knocked out after which they will use a combination of artemis skill in sealing jutsu and harry dark chakra to alter her curse seal until she comes begging to them for acceptance and strength.**

 **Maybe opinion yes or no = tonks story idea she is a first year who looks up to Dumbledore but when the twins see her talent as a metamorph they spent a good chunk of the coming school years playing a game of cat and mouse with her trying to catch them to get in Dumbledore's good graces while the twins use the game to destroy her image of Dumbledore while at the same time feeding her small doses of dark chakra over time making her more resentful towards the world while training her as a shinobi and making it look like they are the only ones she can trust until she willingly becomes their assassin and lover.**

 **Maybe yes or no = kurenai yuhi during the invasion of konoha the twins will be collecting souls to make more philosopher's stones however they also see kurenai die during the invasion them having already seen her skills in wave decide to experiment with it by taking it and constantly filling it with youki and dark chakra until during the chamber of secret incident they use that piece of soul and the corpse of the basilisk to turn her into a demonic familiar for harry with her also having powers similar to a death scythe from soul eater with her powers being very similar to kyoka suigetsu from bleach.**

 **Maybe yes or no = kin tsuchi or cinder fall the twins gain the soul of kin during the chunin exams which they keep as a novelty while during the chamber of secrets they fuse the soul of her ginny tom and Dumbledore's phoenix to make a demonic familiar for artemis who has the ability of suzumushi from bleach but the question is who will be the dominant personality will it turn into cinder fall or stay kin tsuchi the choice is yours**

 **If you want another let me know I don't care if they aren't from naruto or harry potter or another series as long as you give a story idea with them that makes sense instead of the simple because I like them**

 **Chapter 2 training and becoming a genin.**

 **(location uchiha clan compound kumogakure) (will be explained please keep reading and read the whole message above and for the questions please answer)**

At the first light of the new day the sun was shining on a manor that was hidden in the outskirts of kumogakure or the village hidden in the clouds or as everyone in the village simply called it kumo.

It was a big manor in an old Japanese style but with all the modern comforts and some things to suit their owners needs like a couple training fields an armory and a hot springs but most important a home cinema and training room with everything you could ever want.

In the room the sun hit the prone figure of the now ten year old harry uchiha even if he looked sixteen through chakra and magic like it does for everyone with chakra or magic.

He groggily woke up and glared at the sun preferring the gentle light of the moon compared to the harsh rays of the sun.

As he tried to move he felt some familiar weights across his body as he looked around to his right he saw the familiar mess of crimson red hair from his sister artemis in a crimson night gown clinging to his right arm while pushing it tightly between her breast

While on his left was a girl with blond hair in a blue night gown curled into his side like a cat while nuzzling into his warmth every now and then.

As he let his body wake he couldn't help but remember what a busy but also productive two years they have had but most of all how they ended up part of a real shinobi village while they were supposed to be extinct.

 **(day after the awakening of their powers)**

Harry woke up groggily as he went through everything that happened last night in his head as he let the final pieces of information he received from his other self which included clan history and etiquette basic shinobi tactics and how to speak Japanese sink into place.

Both him and artemis now had loving parents and where both members of an ancient clan each with their own customs, strengths and powers.

As he looked to his side he saw that artemis was still sleeping so he poked her cheek trying to wake her up all he got was a grunt in response.

''Come on arty enough sleep time to get up'' harry said while still poking her cheek.

''five more minutes'' she muttered before turning away.

Not feeling in the mood to play her game he decided to do the one thing he knew would wake her up.

''arty look I found an old weapon in the family vault'' not two seconds later she shot up and looked at harry with big puppy dog eyes.

''what kind of weapon is it famous or was it made by a special smit or-'' she continued to rattle on until she slowed down as her eyes widened ''hey you tricked me no fair'' she said with a small pout which made harry chuckle.

''sorry about that but you know you wouldn't have woken up otherwise'' he said with a friendly smile.

All she did was puff her cheeks in embarrassment as she looked away.

Seeing this harry couldn't help but smile knowing that he was one of the few people who got to see this side of her considering even at this age she and daphne shared the title of ice princess.

''come on we should start to get ready for breakfast'' he said with a smile which got a not in return.

As they both made themselves ready they found a note on a pile of cloths both of which had a chakra seal on it together with a note from mom it said that this was the outfit for their training while the seal would allow them to switch to formal wear while it also had a few cleaning charms for them build in it for if they ever needed to switch fast after training.

Both quickly put them on harry was now wearing a high colored dark purple shirt with the uchiha clan symbol on the back together with black anbu pants with medical tape around his ankles and shinobi sandals.

Artemis was now wearing a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was red in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

Both kids placed the seals on different places artemis placed hers on her shoulder while harry placed his on his left wrist after which both left their room and went to the kitchen.

As they both entered the kitchen their mouths dropped in shock a lot of utensils where floating and cooking themselves with their mother acting as a composer making them move how she wanted all the while humming a merry tune until she looked up at us and smiled.

''hello dears I see you both found the clothes I left for you why don't both of you take a seat breakfast should be done in a minute''.

So they both did and after a couple of minutes both had a bowl of white rice, miso soup, some grilled fish and some steamed vegetables in front of them which as they started to eat they found to be delicious while their mother smiled in pride as her children enjoyed her cooking.

As they were eating their mother decided to go over the planning for the day ''ok dears while I would have liked your father here he had some business with that overgrown pigeon so he will be back tonight for diner'' she said while harry and artemis laughed at the nickname for the pervert that was their godfather.

''so instead I will start your training when we are done with diner I will get both of you started on chakra control and elemental chakra exercises we also need to go to Gringotts to do an inheritance test to see if you have right to claim any other families besides the uchiha and uzumaki but most importantly I will give you a page of the ritual to get my body back where I will need your help'' she finished with a smile.

Both of them nodded in understanding after which they finished their breakfast and started preparing for the ritual.

As both stepped foot into the garden where the ritual was to take place they saw a big cauldron buried in the ground with some flames making the silver potion softly simmer while mom was ready next to the cauldron with the scroll containing Dudley laying next to her.

''are you both ready for the ritual'' she asked to which both of them nodded after which she floated into the cauldron after which the flames started burning hotter and the potion started boiling.

Artemis walked over to a bone which if she had read it wright used to belong to momoshiki otsutsuki which she threw into the fire while reciting the first chant **''bone of the ancestor unknowingly taken you will revive your kin''**

The potion immediately turned blue after which both children walked to the cauldron took a kunai and cut open their palms making their blood fall into the potion turning it red 'with both saying the second part of the chant **'''blood of the children freely given you will provide your mother new live''''**.

And finally harry walked to the scroll containing Dudley who he took out ''what where am I'' he hadn't even finished the sentence before he was grabbed by the throat making him look in a pair of glaring sharingan eyes **''blood of the sacrifice forcefully taken you will revive her flesh''** and as he said that he threw Dudley in the potion making it turn golden as the cauldron exploded as the blood bone and flesh revived kaguya while the smoke formed around her to create her usual robes.

However there was one big difference their mom had compared to her usual form she didn't have her horns anymore.

This was a side effect of the ritual they had brought her back without the power of the chakra fruit if they wanted to give her that they would have to find a way to release her power from the moon but right now she had power comparable to a kage.

As soon as she was done forming she immediately engulfed the two of them in a hug making them feel warm on the inside for finally gaining some form of affection from someone.

She smiled at the two ''I'm back now whose ready for training'' she said with a smile which was answered by a grin from both of us as we followed her to the training field.

''alright I will start with finding out what your elemental affinity is now did either of you gain memories of what this is'' she said while holding up a piece of paper.

''paper'' harry answered in a perfect monotone which got a snort from arty.

''very funny wise guy this is chakra paper if you put chakra in it will show you what element you have an affinity for if it splits in two you have a wind affinity if it gets soaked you have a water affinity if it wrinkles you have a lightning affinity if it turns to dirt you have an earth affinity and if it catches fire and turns to ash you have an fire affinity now since harry had to be a wise guy arty can test it first'' mom said with a small smile while harry just rolled his eyes with a small smile.

As arty got the paper and send some chakra into it, it first split in half after which one side turned to ash while the other turned to dirt making mom eyes widen in shock.

''ok so you have three affinity earth, wind and fire it's a good combination because wind and fire are more attack orientated while earth is more focused on defense ok harry your next'' she said with a small smile while handing him the next peace of chakra paper.

As harry sent chakra into the paper it first became soaked after which it wrinkled ''ok harry you have two affinity's one for water and another for lightning ok that's good I can work with this'' she muttered to herself.

''ok first of I want both of you to make as many shadow clones as you can considering I know that's one of the jutsu my children gave you during the merge'' she said to which both kids nodded and put their hand in a cross seal _**''shadow clone jutsu''.**_

In a big flash of smoke their where about 200 versions of artemis and 150 of harry who was on the ground panting while artemis only looked slightly winded.

''harry next time try to keep some chakra in reserve now normally people dispel these all at once which is why they don't use it for training they are afraid for massive memory feedback but there is a way around that with nothing more than a small headache every twenty minutes two clones dispel themselves making the memory intake manageable'' both nodded while artemis was thankful for her uzumaki chakra reserves because harry looked about ready to drop over dead.

''ok I want fifty clones from each group to do the tree walking exercise I know you got in your memories while I teach every group an elemental exercise as for the originals I want you to freshen up and get into your formal attire because we are going to Gringotts to get both of you an heritage test'' she said with a smile with the originals heading for the shower to get ready for the meeting.

''ok fifty clones of harry group front and center for the exercises first for lightning you will grab two small iron rods and focus you chakra into it while making it vibrate at high speed which will turn it into lighting chakra and you will make a lightning line between the iron rods for as long as you can'' she said as the clones got to work.

''last group of harry you will grab a leaf and dip it in the small lake you will then try to move the water using chakra until it drills through the leaf'' she said to the second group of harry.

''ok first group for artemis for wind you will grab a leaf and try to split it into two by grinding your chakra against each other like you sharpening a pair of knives'' she said as the group got to work.

''second group for fire you will also grab a leaf and ignite the middle you must try to use your chakra to contain it in the middle while not letting it go out nor letting it escape to the edge''.

''ok third and last group for earth you will put you hand in the mud and try to use your chakra to make it harder and soften on command''.

''ok listen up I want 2 clones from every group to dispel after every twenty minutes until there are no clones left'' mom said which was answered with a chores of ''yes''.

As she saw all the clones training she couldn't help but smile her kids where gonna become powerful and she was gonna get front row seats for it all.

As she felt her two children approaching she turned around and smiled both where wearing formal attires harry was wearing a black kimono with a purple obi while artemis was wearing a red kimono with and orange obi with harry having the uchiha symbol on his back with artemis having the uzumaki symbol on her back.

''so are you both ready to go to Gringotts'' mom said with a smile.

''yep'' artemis said with a smile while harry gave a not with the trademark uchiha smirk.

''ok then let's go just let me do most of the talking in the beginning'' she said before she waved her hand as a black portal appeared before them which they stepped through.

 **(scene change)**

As soon as they had come out of the portal they came face to face with a marble hall with lots of desks containing multiple goblins who were gaping at them with one goblin running away.

A few seconds later an important looking goblin flanked by some guards came rushing to the entrance who looked dumbfounded at seeing her.

''good morning and may your investments grow king ragnuk I would like to talk with you privately about how my investments are doing and I would also like my children to take an inheritance and ability test'' mom said with almost no emotion.

''and may your enemies fall before you lady kaguya if you would follow me to my office I will have both things done right away'' he said sounding nervous and a bit afraid.

As we entered the office and had taken a seat the goblin turned serious ''I have to say my lady when you said you would be back in a couple of centuries and asked the bank to look after your vaults I was skeptical but either way it's good to see you again now what would you like to look at first your investment shares or would you like to have your children take the inheritance test first''.

''first I would like to know how you have invested the 40% of my vault my previous reincarnation allowed you to use''.

The goblin quickly rummaged through some files before he pulled out the appropriate one ''let's see through the centuries we have bought a lot of shares at the opportune moments so I will for now just give you the highlights while giving you the file to look through at your convenience''.

'' first you own 60% of madam malkin's you also own 25% of the daily prophet and the book shop flourish and blots while in the muggle world you own 40% of the apple company due to us buying it during a time that the companies where just coming of the ground we got the stocks for a very cheap price because of that you also own 25% of Sony and 20% of Microsoft and finally you own 45% of the star wars franchise all those combined provides you with a fee every six months which equals three times the forty percent you allowed us to invest and that is not counting the additional funds the smaller stocks ad'' the goblin said with a bit of a proud smirk

 _ **(also just to be clear and because it's easier in this story and in any other story I writhe unless I say otherwise it's the same year as in the real world)**_

''very good I would like you to continue investing for me but you are now allowed to use 60% of the vault however I would like you to refill the vault with the profit you will gain until it's at the amount it is now the excess I would like you to store in a separate vault in case one of the investments don't turn out after taking a 20% fee for your services'' mom said with a steel gaze.

The goblin looked like he wanted to argue until suddenly a feeling of dread and bloodlust overcame them making their legs tremble a little and making it hard to breath the goblin however was another story as he got the full brunt of it aimed at him he was pale and looked to be fighting the instinct to slit his own throat just so he didn't have to experience it.

''of course we accept your kind offer my lady'' the goblin said quickly to make the killing intent stop which it did.

''very good and for the inheritance test'' she said with a kind smile which somehow still looked frightening **(think the smile from unohana from bleach)**

''of course which one of you would like to go first'' the goblin said while trying to be as kind as possible the last thing he needed was an angry mama kaguya thinking he was trying to intimidate her children.

''I had the chakra paper so you go first'' arty said which you just answered with a not and a steel gaze knowing the goblins where one of the races you didn't show kindness to only respect and power everything else they saw as a weakness.

''ok please cut your finger and drop a couple of drops of blood on the paper''.

Harry picked up the knife and cut his finger with a few drops falling on the parchment before magic closed the wound and the blood started thinning out until it had the consistency of ink and now had multiple spots lines In it which harry quickly read.

 _ **Heritage test**_

 _ **Harry izuna uchiha**_

 _ **Blood status = pureblood (accepting the uchiha title made him a full pureblooded uchiha while only allowing the family magics to stay in his blood while erasing the potter blood in his veins)**_

 _ **Titles**_

 **Lord uchiha** _ **by blood and magic  
**_ vault number 232 high security  
vault contains 415.821 Galleons 8 Sickles 15 Knuts _**(about give or take 2.000.000 dollars)**_  
vault also contains multiple weapons armors jutsu and summoning scrolls.  
 _properties and other assets_  
uchiha district konoha _status destroyed_  
several smaller properties around japan and the USA including a house in Hokkaido Tokyo and kuoh Hollywood, LA, new York and new Orleans

 **lord Emrys** _ **by magic and former blood**_ **  
**vault number 01 founders vault maximum security  
vault contains 6.237 Galleons 5 Sickles 14 Knuts _**(about 30.000 dollars)**_  
vault also contains multiple tomes scrolls and staffs and gems  
 _other properties and assets_  
Gringotts 30%  
Stonehenge

 **heir Peverell  
** has to claim the 3 deathly hollows to gain lordship

 **heir otsutsuki  
** has to have a fully evolved shinjugan

 _ **magical ability's**_

 _sharingan_ _ **uchiha**_ _  
_ _natural legilimens_ _ **uchiha**_ _  
_ _enhanced healing factor_ _ **Emrys**_ _ **  
**_ _natural occlumency_ _ **Emrys**_

harry couldn't help but let his jaw drop at all the money he had.

''do you have any questions'' the goblin asked.

Yes actually it says that I'm both a natural legilimens and occlumency but I thought one made the other weaker'' harry said with great interest.

'' ah of course the reason for the natural occlumency and legilimens would be because of your family magics the uchiha where very gifted legilimens with their sharingan while the Emrys family where great sorcerers in protecting the mind meaning it isn't natural its 100% family magic which is the only reason you have both''.

Harry just nodded in understanding after which he stepped aside to let arty have her test while looking at the paper in anticipation as the words started forming.

 _ **Heritage test**_

 _ **Artemis lily uzumaki  
blood status = pureblood (same as with harry)**_

 _ **Titles**_

 **lady uzumaki** _ **by blood and magic  
**_ vault number 230 high security  
vault contains 311.866 Galleons 2 Sickles 4 Knuts _**(about 1.500.000 million)  
**_ vault also contain multiple weapons books jutsu and summoning scroll  
 _other properties and assets  
_ uzushiogakure _also known as Atlantis can be accessed by reverse summoning with a special pendant_ _ **current location of pendant unknown last known to be in possession of naruto uzumaki**_

 _ **Lady ravenclaw by magic and former blood  
**_ vault number 03 founders vault maximum security  
vault contains 164.249 Galleons 8 Sickles 11 Knuts _**(about 790.000 dollar)  
**_ vault also contains multiple tomes and 100.000 galleons in jewelry **(about 480.975 dollars)  
** _other properties and assets_  
hogwarts 25%  
hogwarts secret library **hidden behind the statue of an eagle in the hogwarts south tower**

 **heir Peverell  
** has to claim the 3 deathly hollows to gain lordship

 **heir otsutsuki  
** has to have a fully evolved shinjugan

 _ **Magical abilities**_

Chakra chains _**uzumaki**_ _ **  
**_enhanced chakra healing and stamina _ **uzumaki**_  
natural occlumency _**ravenclaw**_

like harry before her artemis was gaping at her heritage she could work with this.

''and that would be both do you have any other business or will that be all'' the goblin asked respectfully.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded having the same idea as each other.

''yes we do we would like to know if there is a way to access money from our account without having to come to gringots first and second I would like to know if their would be someone who could invest for us if we each gave them 30% access to our vault for say a 20% fee for gringots from any profits you make using our money'' arty said with a calm voice.

''for the access to your vault yes we have something but I can't work for such low fees with investments we need at least a minimum of 50% of what we invest'' the goblin said with some greed in his eyes totally missing the cold glare kaguya send his way but before she herself could intervene harry was one step ahead of her.

He quickly activated his sharingan and glared at the goblin while sending as much killing intent his way as was possible for him and while it wasn't as much as his mother it was still enough to make the goblin tremble a bit.

''that's a rip off and you know it goblin we could go all day like this so I will give you my final offer take it or leave it you will invest for us and if you make money you get a 30% fee however if you lose our money you will pay us back 15% of what we lost however if you are able to double the money we allow you to invest within a year we will give you access to 40% of our vault and your fee shoots up to 40% as well take it or leave it'' he said as he let his killing intent disappear and his eyes return from red to black.

The goblin looked at us for a few seconds until he gave a toothy grin ''you two drive a hard bargain like a decent goblin I accept and as a sign of trust I will make my daughter the current princess of the goblin nation and second in line for the goblin throne your account manager I will also have your vault access bag ready in a few days and will have them send to your house all you will have to do then is put your vault key in the bag together with a drop of blood on the bag so only you can use it''

The both of them nodded with a smirk while kaguya smiled at her children.

After the negotiations the both of them went to their vaults where both got some stuff.

When harry got to his vaults he got some water and lightning jutsu scrolls for himself and some fire jutsu scrolls for arty while also picking up some books on the basics of genjutsu some weapons for him to test out considering he didn't quite like the feeling of the tanto so he could find a weapon which he was comfortable with but he was thinking of sticking with his fists and basic ninja tools like kunai and shuriken and the summoning scroll for the cobra clan who he would like to form a contract with when he got stronger while from the emrys vault he got some books on occlumency and standard magics.

Arty from her uzumaki vault got some books on the basics of sealing jutsu and swordplay while also getting some scrolls for wind and earth and some water for harry while also getting the summoning contract for the wolf clan while from the ravenclaw vault she got some books on the basics of runes and basic magic together with books on occlumency.

After they came back from the amusing ride in the minecart the left gringots through a portal back home.

 _ **(scene change)**_

As they arrived back home they immediately knew something was wrong all their clones where frozen in place like time had stopped and their mother said she couldn't connect to the security wards around the mansion.

As they cautiously walked into the house they saw a woman sitting in a chair but what actually frightened them was that their father was bound by some kind of spirit chains who where being held in the hands of a beautiful woman with silver eyes and midnight black hair wearing a kimono.

However as soon as mom saw her she immediately stepped in front of us ''what are you doing here shinigami'' she said with some fear in her voice knowing that in her weakened state she was no match for the goddess of death.

All the now named shinigami did was smile ''you don't have to worry kaguya I'm not here to harm you if anything I am going to help you'' she said in a soothing tone.

Kaguya just frowned in suspicion she knew the goddess wouldn't help anyone unless it benefitted her ''and why would you want to help us''.

All the shinigami did was smirk ''oh that is easy this is simple quit pro quo you see during the shinobi era my sisters kami and Yami had a fight of such a big magnitude that I had to stay with them the whole time to stop them from killing one another and throw the world into chaos from it being out of balance from their death'' she said with a sneer.

''this in turn made it so that I couldn't stop a lot of things from happening by people who kept escaping me that is why I have a way to make it right now I am gonna give you another way to free kaguya powers that doesn't involve the keys and I will even give both of you a way to gain new powers when I think you have done something that garners a reward''

''and in return I will bend time and space to allow the shinobi countries to be in the Bermuda triangle you will free kaguya power and cast the infinite tsukoyomi on the moon to make them believe they came close to extinction this in turn will allow me to save a hope life's in the future from humanity having lost the will to wage war from being near extinction'' she said with a smirk.

Harry and arty looked at each other and nodded this was the best chance they had to both help the world but also get their revenge so their was only one good answer ''''we accept'''' they said together making the shinigami smirk.

''good'' she said as she snapped her fingers.

Artemis suddenly felt a burning in her left hand where 9 tomoe appeared in lines of three with a rinnegan above it but the weird thing was that all tomoe where blank except for two who were colored black.

Harry on the other hand only felt his eyes burn slightly before it stopped and the shinigami started speaking again.

''now your probably thinking what did she just do to us well what I did is for artemis I gave a skill tattoo with every tomoe that turns black you gain a new skill I even gave you two freebies to put you on the level of your brother'' she said with a smirk as artemis looked at the tattoo in astonishment.

''the skills I gave you are the wood style and the ability to create weapons from your chakra'' she said with a smirk as arty gained stars in her eyes at all the possibilities she had with that.

''as for harry I upgraded your sharingan to she shinjugan your mother used to have in the middle of her forehead the only catch is that you have to level it up to nine tomoe from the two tomoe it is at'' she said with a smirk as she tossed me a scroll which showed every power he would gain with every tomoe which he quickly read through.

 _ **shinjugan**_

 **shinjugan for the first three stages it looks like the sharingan and can still be turned off**

 **passive abilities**  
can sign multiple summoning contracts  
all elemental affinities

 _ **1 first tomoe**_  
see through illusions  
see movements at a reduced rate

 _ **2 second tomoe**_  
first tomoe ability amplified  
copy ability with the exception of kekkei genkai

 _ **3 third tomoe**_  
first two tomoe ability amplified  
ability to predict enemy movements  
cast illusions with a glance

 _ **warning all abilities from here on take a lot of chakra and you can't turn your shinjugan off normally even if it isn't active it looks like you have the rinnegan.**_

 _ **4 fourth tomoe**_  
all ability's amplified  
 _ **tsukoyomi**_ allows you to cast an illusion in which you have complete control of what happens to your target 72 hours in illusion 3 seconds in real time  
 _ **perfect chakra control**_ allows you to mix elements to create secondary elements like ice and wood  
 _ **kotoamatukami**_ allows you to place subtle suggestions into a person's mind that grow over time can only be used once every 2 years and must be subtle

 _ **5 fifth tomoe**_  
 _ **flame control**_ allows you to control and shape the flames of amaterasu  
 _ **amaterasu**_ allows you to cast black flames with a glance that are almost impossible to put out by conventional means  
 _ **byakugan**_ abilities activated

 _ **6 sixth tomoe**_  
 _ **purified otsutsuki DNA**_ allows them to absorb chakra even if it is more than their reserves making them stronger as their bodies are naturally more adapt at housing and using chakra  
 _ **susanoo**_ allows you to summon a warrior made out of pure chakra not full body  
 _ **limbo border jail**_ allows the user to create a clone between the spirit world and the physical world that cannot be seen without the sharingan, byakugan or sensed without sage mode this clone can only use taijutsu

 _ **7 seventh tomoe  
**_ _ **kamui**_ the user gains his own pocket dimension which he can either enter to train without collateral damage teleport to any place he has been before or to make himself intangible during a fight with a time limit of 1 minute to start _ **  
**_ _ **almighty push**_ allows the user to create a sphere of pure gravity repelling anything send his way or if given enough chakra to flatten a city _ **  
**_ _ **almighty pull**_ the user controls gravity to pull the desired object or target towards them no matter how hard they struggle

 _ **8 eight tomoe**_ _**  
**__**allows you to create chakra rods**_ these are as hard as mitral with as bonus that they disrupt the charka of anyone they cut _ **  
**_ _ **full body susanoo**_

 _ **9 ninth tomoe**_  
 _ **senjutsu chakra mode  
planetary devastation**_

Reading all this harry couldn't believe that the shinigami would give them such a boon but then again this was also beneficial for her.

''also to make sure you keep your end of the deal'' the shinigami said as she suddenly threw dad at the moon until he disappeared in it.

''madara is now locked in the moon with as much power as when he was the jinchuuriki of the ten tails now if you want to free him you will fully evolve your shinjugan and your mark of power and get all tailed beast from zero to nine together combine all those power together and you will free madara and kaguya power from the moon and cast the infinite tsukoyomi and bring peace'' she said sounding slightly crazy but unfortunately you didn't have much of a choice she would just kill the both of you otherwise.

This was probably the literal definition of making a deal with the devil you just hoped it worked out in the end.

However just as she was about to walk away she suddenly turned around ''oh and if you could do me a favor and kill some of the people that keep trying to run from me'' she said in a voice that told that it wasn't a request but an order with the list containing names like danzo obito tom riddle kakuzu hidan and voldemort but there was one name on the list that surprised them albus Dumbledore.

 _ **(back in the present)**_

After that they ended up waking up the next day in kumo with an altered history even if it was not much the first chapter the author wrote was still valid the shinigami just altered time a little so that after they were saved their parents brought them to their house in kumo.

(author = excuse me could you not break the fourth wall.)  
(harry = sorry my bad just ignore me readers and go back to the story)

It turned out that in this version of the timeline madara and kaguya survived and settled down in kumo after secretly taking it over by placing puppets in key positions in the village that followed their every order so in reality the raikage didn't rule kumo but their family did they just couldn't be to blatant in showing it.

they had also entered the shinobi academy after a year of training after which they became quit capable fighters and harry had unlocked his third tomoe of his shinjugan after a full eight months of training as for their first day in the academy they immediately started with the instruction from the shinigami in befriending of or extracting and resealing the tailed beasts with in this case them befriending the container of the two tails who was now beside him snuggling into his side.

 _ **(first day in the academy)**_

Both harry and artemis where standing behind the door waiting to be introduced to their class with both being actually excited even if they would never admit or show it while wearing the same shinobi equipment their mom had given them on their first day of training.

''now class we have two new students who where allowed to enter later due to having trained with their clan for a year so if you to could please come in and introduce yourselves'' he said with the last part being aimed at us as we walked into the class and did as he asked.

''my name is artemis uzumaki let's get along'' artemis said with a small smile slipping through her ice princess persona.

''my name is harry uchiha'' was the only thing harry said simply because none of the people here caught his eye yet and he saw most of them simply as background with some of them having potential to join him and arty on the forefront.

As the two introduced themselves their was a storm of chatter from things like arty being cute which harry strangely enough for him as he didn't understand where it was coming form wanted to bash those guys head in who said that too boys hating on harry for him being a bishonen as they said whatever that was to girls talking about how handsome harry was which lead to artemis wanting to impale these bitches on her chains to keep them away from her harry.

However in the back of the class their was one girl who was having a different conversation with her tailed beast.

'' **kitten you better be careful with those two their chakra level is monstrous with the guy having kage level reserves and the girls being even larger than that but they do have a nice aura they will either be your best friends or you biggest challenge if you ever have to fight them especially the uchiha who is able to suppress me''** nibi said sounding both afraid and excited.

''what do you mean with their chakra is monstrous and their aura is nice nibi'' yugito said accidently out loud instead of in her head like she wanted two.

''why would a monster call something monstrous freak'' a snooty girl shot towards her with an air of superiority and condescendence.

Just as the teacher was about to reprimand her the guy sitting next to the snooty girl who looked like her cut him off ''yeah yugito your just a monster cat like the one you hold'' he said with a big part of the class making such comments with him.

Yugito seemed hurt by all these comments and looked ready to cry until a girl with dark skin and red hair went over to comfort her.

Both harry and artemis where surprised at actually already finding a container of the tailed beast but even more they felt a tinge of sadness in their hart because this was what probably would have happened to them hadn't they been saved by their parents which fueled the decision the made they wouldn't let her be hurt like that.

Both harry and artemis walked towards her with the rest of the class looking in anticipation expecting them to degrade or insult her but what they didn't expect was what happened ''your name is yugito wright are you okay'' artemis asked making yugito look up in surprise.

She was trying to find any sign of deceit in their eyes but she couldn't find any instead she saw something that brought a tear to her eye she saw they had the same eyes as her the eyes of someone that knew pain simply for something they had no control over.

As artemis saw the look of sadness in yugito eyes she decided to do something that surprised both harry and herself she dropped her ice queen mask and gave yugito a hug ''don't worry we aren't like them'' she said with harry smiling and gently petting her head showing that he also was the same making yugito return and relish the hug and sigh in content she didn't know what it was but something about these two but there was just something about them that made her want to trust them and stay with them.

''WHAT you cant honestly like her she is a freak who has the two tailed monster cat sealed inside of her'' the same girl from before shouted in a hysteric voice until something happened that made her shut up.

The air in the class room started becoming heavy as the classroom was filled with killing intent coming from artemis aimed at the girl who shouted that.

Artemis looked at her with her hair going wild around her as it shifted into multiple pieces while two chakra chains materializer from her shoulder and where aimed at the girl ''don't you dare insult yugito in my presence'' arty said with a demonic tint in her voice that made the girl shake in fear.

However as the saying goes there are only two things that can overcome killing intent bravery and stupidity and for the guy sitting next to the bitch it was definitely the second ''you bitch no one talks to my sister like that'' he stood up preparing to throw some shuriken only for a second weight to drop on his shoulder coming from the killing intent harry was sending his way.

As the guy scarily looked at harry he saw a pair of blood red three tomoe eyes glaring at him with a shadowed titan above him glaring at him with the same eyes.

The boy was so scared that he fainted and emptied his bowels at the same time making harry and artemis smirk until harry turned his glare to the rest of the class ''alright listen up you idiots also this does not include the teacher and as for the three that where helping yugito'' here he stopped and turned to them before giving the three two thumbs up to show they were okay.

''she is under our protection so if you insult her again well I cant kill you but that doesn't mean I cant rough you up during the sparring matches'' harry said with a glare aimed at the rest of the class before he and artemis took their seat with yugito in between them making her smile.

'' **you know kitten I think this is the start of a much needed change''** nibi said from yugito mindscape with a smile at those two protecting her kitten.

''you know I think your right mata'' yugito said in her head with a smile.

 _ **(back in the present)**_

That was a year ago and now ad the age of ten they are about to graduate the shinobi academy they just had to do their final test today.

After they had defended yugito they where immediately taken into yugito circle of friends consisting of samui, karui and omoi.

She even ended up moving in with them when she admitted that her apartment manager had been giving her trouble.

What she didn't know however was that afterwards harry and artemis had a little talk with him which ended up with them convincing _(threaten)_ him to give her back the money she had to pay him giving her a nice bit of spending cash.

The three of them even came to a interesting agreement when they found out that due to the laws of kumo harry would immediately be placed in the CRA or clan restoration act upon either reaching the age of maturity or receiving his headband which would automatically emancipate him.

Harry suddenly heard some groaning coming from his side as yugito woke up and leant up over him as she was trying to follow some advice from matatabi ''morning harry mind giving me a good morning kiss'' she said with a slight smirk.

However what happened next had the hormones in his body working in overdrive artemis in an half asleep state had heard what yugito said had sat up slightly and leant in kissing her straight on the lips _**(shinjugan save)**_ making both harry and yugito eyes widen in surprise until artemis also opened her eyes slightly only for them to widen also.

All three of them just looked at each other feeling slightly awkward even if they agreed to share they had not planned to do that so soon while for yugito it also wasn't easy because she had a perverted cat in her mind who was giving her some choice words of encouragement.

'' **come on kitten this is your chance lock his door rip those pants of your mate and have him make you and that other vixen scream for hours on end''** nibi shouted while thrashing in her cage.

''mata even if I want to do that where to young'' yugito shouted back in her head.

'' **old enough to kill means old enough for him to throw you down and make you scream in pleasure so please kitten with me locked up in here I have no sex life I experience it vicariously through you''** matatabi whined in her head while sending her a few images of her harry and artemis in some positions that would fit wright at home in some of those icha icha books she secretly read.

Yugito quickly kissed harry before she quickly got out of bed ''good morning you two we should get up we have exams today I will be getting ready and take a shower a very cold one'' she said with the last bit being a whisper as she walked out the door with harry and artemis smirking towards one another as they had a pretty good guess about what was going on in her head.

''even if she was being teased by matatabi she is wright we should get dressed'' artemis said as she gave harry a kiss after which she walked out of the room with a little sway in her hips to entice him and make him a bit hot under the color.

Harry couldn't help but watch and follow the sway with his eyes until he shook his head ''yeah maybe I should take a shower to a very cold one'' he said to himself as he walked into his rooms bathroom and got ready for the day.

As harry walked out of the room he was now ready for the day he was wearing black shinobi sandals with black anbu pants with white medical tape wrapped around his ankles and on his right thigh under his kunai holster he also had belt carrying two pouches one for his shuriken and senbons and one pouch for medical supplies and scrolls and a black high colored shirt with the uchiha fan on his back.

However on his right arm was a tattoo that showed that he was the favorite summoner of the cobra clan with the only other shinobi who had that honor of being proclaimed a summoning clans favorite in the last hundred years where madara, hashirama, ryouta uchiha _**(small wink to the main character of unusual uchiha go check that story out)**_ , mito uzumaki, orochimaru and now you.

As you walked out of your room and to the kitchen for breakfast you saw your mother making breakfast ''morning sweetie have fun with your harem this morning'' she said with a slight smirk wanting to tease her son.

''mom please don't call them my harem'' he said not liking the term.

''oh sweetie you know what your father always said a rose by any other name is still a rose none the same'' she said as harry hung his head in defeat knowing that he wasn't gonna win this one no matter what he would say which brought a small smirk to his mother's face.

''anyway breakfast is almost ready so take your seat'' she said with a smile as she continued making breakfast.

Five minutes later yugito walked in with her hair now being in a ponytail while also having put on some red lipstick she was wearing a short sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand regular shinobi sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh she also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

''good morning and as always it smells delicious'' yugito said towards mom with a smile still being grateful to her for allowing her to move in with them.

''why thank you dear it should be ready in a minute or two so take a seat'' she said with that usual smile she had when someone praised her cooking.

And finally just as the plates where put on the table artemis walked in with the outfit she had started wearing during their training.

She was wearing a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back with bandages wrapped around her waist while having her hair in a similar style as erza scarlet from fairy tail. .

''just in time artemis take your seat breakfast is ready so eat up and get to school you three'' mom said with a smile as all of us started eating our meal ready for our exam and to become genin of kumo.

 _ **(small time skip until their in class after the exam I do this because this chapter is getting a bit to long for my liking to also work in the exam)**_

Harry artemis and yugito where now all seated in class with the usual group of samui omoi and karui sitting in front of them with the rest of the class keeping a safe distance.

This was also because of the fact that the group of three had the habit of showing their shinjugan chakra chains or biju cloak if people tried to bully them making most people keep a respectful distance.

Luckily they wouldn't have to see them a lot anymore unless they have a mission together.

After a few more minutes of silence the teacher walked in holding a list that contained the team placements.

''okay everyone I have the team placements here we will start with team one which is an infiltration team consisting of'' _**(and skip the nameless civilians).**_

''team 14 will be a heavy assault unit consisting of harry uchiha, artemis uzumaki and yugito nii your sensei will be darui meet him at training ground 14'' hearing the name of their sensei they got excited they had already met him during some of yugito training sessions with killer bee and while he found a lot of things dull he was still an ok guy.

''team 15 you will be backup and support consisting of samui, omoi and karui your sensei will be killer bee meet him at training ground 15'' was the last team the group heard before they where out of the classroom door and on their way to meet their sensei.

When the new team fourteen arrived on the training field they found their sensei sitting on a rock in the middle of the training field looking bored out of his mind.

''yo darui sensei I hope things aren't too dull for you'' harry said with a smirk.

''with you guys as my students I don't think I will be having that problem for a long time'' darui said while returning the smirk while his new students went to sit near the three across of him.

''anyway get the formalities out of the way and let's start with introduction even if I doubt any of us need it my name is darui and as you know I will be your sensei for the foreseeable future my likes are relaxing and doing missions with my partner shi and my friend bee my dislikes are people who would harm kumo and those that harm my friend and if there is one thing that I dislike the most its things that are dull my dream for the future I would like to become the raikage after the boss retires'' he said with a small smile after which he gestured towards artemis.

''my name is artemis uzumaki my likes are those close to me ''she said with a meaningful glance towards harry and yugito that made them smirk which didn't go unnoticed by darui ''my dislikes are British wizards and the potter family but most of all I hate those that would harm those precious to me and as for my dream I would like to surpass my mother'' she said with a smile which made darui nod with a smile.

''my name is yugito nii my likes are my friends and'' here she stooped and gained a small blush as she looked at harry and artemis with a smile which again didn't go unnoticed by darui ''my dislikes are those that would hurt those I care about and prejudice for something you cant control and my dream for the future is learning to fully master mata power and help my friends reach their dream'' she said.

''my name is harry uchiha my likes are training and the two most special in my life'' he said with a small smirk that made the two kunoichi blush ''my dislikes are the same as yugito and arty but I also have a personal hate for james potter and as for my dreams well I would like to fulfill a contract I have and afterwards live happily with those close to me'' he said with a smile while darui raised an eyebrow In question when he mentioned a contract but shrugged it off and continued.

''alright now normally I would have you guys do a teamwork test but I know you guys can work together so doing that test now would be like cooing a meal and then order a pizza both redundant and dull so what we are gonna do is I'm gonna by you your first drink to celebrate your passing after which you will gatter here tomorrow at 8 in the morning we will them train until 12 and have lunch after which we will do missions till 4 and go home sound good'' he said with a smirk.

''''''Hai sensei''''''

The three said together as they followed darui to the local bar and celebrate the formation of team 14 the strongest team to ever come out of kumo.

 **and chapter done did you like it I hope so but for now the tailed beast I have some already and some not so I will show you who and hope you come back for the next chapter.**

 **0 = harry uchiha  
1 = daphne greengrass (this will boost her crystal release to any kind of earth from crystal to sand gold and iron)  
2 = yugito nii  
3 =  
4 =  
5 = artemis uzumaki  
6 =  
7 =  
8 =  
9 = Kushina uzumaki**


End file.
